Warrior
Back to Heroes ---- Description The Warrior is a hero class dedicated to the exchanging of melee blows in combat. The Warrior excels at surviving combat situations and successfully striking powerful blows to enemies. Stats and Skills The attribute changes you get by choosing this class: The abilities you get by choosing this class: Strategy Overall The Warrior is and has always been a very reliable hero capable of slaying entire armies single handedly. The threat such a hero poses at the start of the game is quite intimidating to say the least. At this time, the Warrior can quite easily dominate the map, and can do so even easier on smaller map sizes. The fact that the Warrior is capable of both taking an enormous amount of damage as well as dish it back out (but not quite as heavily as the Monk or Chieftain) makes the classic Warrior class a difficult hero to counter under the best of circumstances. Races The Warrior's good range of skills dedicated to tanking and throwing hits back at the enemy makes it one of the most usable classes in the game, and probably the best to start off with for any new player. A Swarm Warrior is a pretty good pick thanks to synergies in both Constitution and Ignore Armour. Only a few points need to be invested in Ignore Armour since the most armour you're ever up against is around 30 (20 is probably enough for most situations). The rest should be put into Constitution since if the Swarm Warrior is putting the majority of stat points into Strength, the hero won't need to increase combat, health regeneration (especially since you can put yourself into a tower) or crit rate. Constitution will allow any Warrior hero to survive even more dire combat situations that other skills couldn't. A Daemon Warrior (although not immensely needed with such a physically powerful race and not as good a combo as Swarm Warrior), has synergies in Ferocity and Regeneration. This combo could be used to survive on the battlefield and then come back to it extremely quickly with enough points in Regeneration. Counters *Due to the amount of health and damage a Warrior has, it is extremely difficult to effectively counter one. Outside of rather circumstantial units and skills, a good bet is to spam any military unit (preferably ranged) with cold damage to crit and freeze the Warrior - preventing the hero from escaping or attacking so easily. There are a couple of spells which could be useful - Freeze, Entangle, Age, Decrepify and any other spell that slows the enemy Warrior can be used to finish them off or help prevent them from attacking so easily. *Poisoning the Warrior is amongst the most effective ways of dealing with one since it is likely they'll have to use a healing potion just to cure the affliction. Disease is similar but may not be quite as effective if the hero still has tons of health left. *The Assassin class and Bard class have both got the tools necessary to counter a Warrior. The Assassin has to be more careful though because a fight with a Warrior may be a bit of a 50:50 battle. The Bard can simply counter the Warrior using a good army right at the start of the game. *Assassins and Gnolls are both pretty useful at dealing with a Warrior. Both have the assassination skill, but it must be said that Assassins are much better at doing this because they also have a faster attack speed, are physically superior and can poison the enemy. Category:Hero Classes